Drunkness
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sake dan mabuk..    WARNING: LEMON, PWP, UNCENSORED, M rated for reasons!


No comment.. just an idea that have plagued in my head and must to be carried out before stupid national exam.

* * *

><p>Drunkenness (Semua itu berawa dari SAKE)<p>

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warning: Eksplisit lemon, PWP, Smut, No Censor

Pair: Naruto X Mei Terumi

Don't Like Don't Bother To Read

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Konoha Drunken Bar<p>

Malam yang dingin tidak membuat para pemabuk dan penikmat malam urung niatnya untuk diam dan tidur di rumah, tidak pula untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang remaja yang sedang terkena depresi ini sedang asik duduk dan meminum sedikit demi sedikit sake yang di pesanya dari bartender tersebut. Kenapa seorang remaja yang notabenenya berusia belasan tahun itu bisa meminum alcohol dengan mudahnya? Yah, karena disini bukanlah dunia biasa, di dunia ninja yang keras dan kejam ini, selama kita sudah cukup umur untuk membunuh, maka cukup umur umur untuk melakukan segalanya, termasuk minum-minum dan melakukan hubungan badan.

"Baka, aku sudah bisa memastikan bahwa akhirnya akan menjadi begini, tapi tidak kukira akan sesakit ini jadinya." Naruto berkata lirih dengan cangkir gelas yang biasa dipakai untuk minum sake di tanganya. "Mungkin begini rasanya saat nenek Tsunade kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Minum untuk melupakan segalanya" Naruto meminum alas cangkir sake itu dengan sekali tegukan, efek alcohol yang di terima tubuhnya sudah tidak bersisa lagi, chakra Kyuubi yang sudah otomatis di desain untuk menghilangkan semua racun dan penyakit di dalam tubuh Naruto, sama pula dengan alcohol yang ada di dalam tubuh remaja tersebut sudah hilang.

Mata birunya yang menatap kearah tumpukan minuman di belakang bartenderpun lama-lama kehilangan cahayanya, matanya kini terlihat menghilang di balik flashback-flasback saat perang ninja ke empat yang di usung oleh Madara Uchiha. Dirinya lalu tersenyum saat mengingat dirinya berkata akan menanggung semua kebencian yang ada di muka bumi ini, karena memang sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki dan seorang anak yang di ramalkan oleh tetua katak sebagai orang yang akan membawa kedamaian di dunia yang keras ini. Dan semua itupun tidak dengan harga yang gratis.

Konoha 12 kini sudah tinggal menjadi kenangan dan hanya menyisakan Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten saja, yang lain tidak selamat dan ada juga yang mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri seperti Team 10 yang dipimpin oleh Shikamaru. Sannin juga tidak ada lagi, Tsunade yang syok karena melihat Dan membunuh sesame Konoha-nin, membuatnya terkejut dan membeku, yang harus di bayar mahal dengan kematianya.

Naruto menghela nafas saat semua memori yang membuatnya depresi muncul kembali ke permukaan. Dia menuangkan kembali botol sake yang ada di depanya dengan perlahan dan kembali meminumnya dengan harapan bisa mabuk dan melupakan segalanya.

Naruto tidak meperhatikan saat sebuah sosok wanita cantik masuk kedalam bar dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Rambutnya yang merah maroon dan panjang sampai kebawah tepat di atas pantatnya yang berisi, mata hijaunya yang tertutup sebelah seperti Kakashi dan bibir yang di beri lipstick berwarna biru itupun duduk dan memesan sake dan dango.

Mei Terumi kini sedang tidak enak mood. Pertama, dia di ganggu dan di rayu oleh sekelompok permuda horny yang memberinya panggilan seperti panggilan murahan. Memang dia memakai pakaian yang sedikit terbuka, namun bukan itu maksud dan tujuanya. Setelah melelehkan mereka dengan 'ludahan' kecilnya, Mei kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang di tujunya. Sebuah bar. Ya, karena perkerjaan seorang kage bukanlah pekerjaan yang kecil. Setelah lelah dengan perjalanan Kiri-Konoha yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan rapat antara tetua Konoha dan dirinya untuk membahas tentang hubungan Konoha dan Kiri, yang juga tidak terlepas dari tatapan penuh nafsu yang di lontarkan oleh beberapa tetua yang sudah tua Bangka dan bau tanah, dirinya hanya perlu satu hiburan, yaitu sake.

Duduk dengan perlahan dan memesan satu botol sake dengan alcohol yang cukup tinggi, Mei mulai melihat di sekelilingnya, 'hmm.., orang mabuk, orang mabuk, orang gila, pelacur, orang tertidur, orang depresi yang terlihat seperti jinchuuriki konoha, orang-, tunggu, jinchuuriki konoha? Mengapa ada di sini dan… depresi?' Mei menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto. Matanya yang hijau dan elegan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang simpatik, siapa yang tidak simpatik? Jinchuuriki konoha yang terkenal karena keceriaanya dan semangatnya, kini terlihat depresi dan hitam, kontras dengan Naruto yang dulu dia kenal saat di medan perang yang serius nan ceria dan yang pasti putih walaupun terdapat hitam yang pekat tersembunyi di dalam putih yang bersinar. Mei sungguh tidak mengira akan menemukan dirinya disini, dengan keadaan yang pathetic dan depresi, bukanya sekarang dia sudah menjadi pahlawan? Yang di puji-puji oleh semua orang di dunia?

Pertanyaan Mei mungkin tidak akan terjawab jika seorang yang mabuk tidak berteriak tentang Kyuubi-gaki yang berubah menjadi Kyuubi beneran dan tidak akan sudi menikahkan anak perempuanya kepadanya walaupun Naruto berasal dari klan Namikaze.

Mei menatap Naruto dengan iiba yang dibalas dengan Naruto dengan death-glarenya yang menakutkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, baik kage maupun genin, ANBU NE ataupun ANBU biasa.

"…hello Naruto." Mei menyapa dengan basa-basi dan dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Matanya yang semula mengglare, kini berubah menjadi kosong dan tak bercahaya, dan memesan kembali botol yang sudah kosong yang berada di depanya.

Botol yang dipesanpun akhirnya datang, Mei dengan tidak segan-segan menenggak langsung dari botolnya un-ladylike dan seperti Tsunade. Naruto yang menoleh ketika Mei menenggak sakenya melebarkan matanya, gayanya sama seperti nenek Tsunade, bahkan merek sakenya pun sama. Matanya yang sudah sedikit menampakan cahaya, kini meredup kembali, lebih redup dari sebelumnya.

Mei yang melihat Naruto melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut, menyipitkan matanya saat melihat matanya meredup kembali tanpa gairah hidup. Penasaran, Mei mulai menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" dua kata yang singkat itu seperti membangunkan Naruto dari kedepresianya, matanya kini menyipit dan menatap mata Mei. Biru menatap hijau dan keduanya seakan terlibat dalam perbincangan yang telepatik.

"Tidak, hanya seperti melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan gaya minum anda, Mei-sama" Mei mengernyitkan dahi, tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap sopan, malah saat pertemuan 5 kage, Naruto dengan indahnya menyebut Tsunade 'Baa-chan' dan Onoki 'Chibi Jii-san' yang membuat 2 kage yang dimaksud tersebut mengamuk.

"Apakah begitu? Bukankah tidak biasanya jika menemukan seorang pahlawan sedunia sedang depresi dan minum-minum di tempat begini?" Mei mendengar suara dengusan saat menyebut kata pahlawan dan suara itu berasal dari orang yang berteriak 'Kyuubi-gaki' tadi dan beberapa orang lainya.

"Bukankah suara tadi sudah bisa menjelaskan? Di Konoha, aku tidak di hargai, oleh para shinobi mungkin dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak pernah di naikan pangkat dan iya, aku masih genin, dan oleh para warga desa non-shinobi?, mereka tetap menyebutku siluma, iblis dan sejenisnya, seperti barusan itu. Dan sekarang, banyak teman-teman yang terbunuh saat perang, perempuan yang katanya mencintaiku berpaling ke lain hati dan di jodohkan atau mati terbunuh, apakah itu tidak cukup membuat anda depresi Mei-sama?" Suara Naruto yang agak tinggi dan di campur dengan sakrasme itu cukup membuat Mei tidak enak hatinya, dan tidak berani untuk menatapnya penuh iba, karena glarenya sudah cukup membuat Madara berkeringat dingin.

Mei menenggak botol yang ada di tanganya tersebut, kadar alcohol yang cukup tinggi mulai membawa akibatnya dan membuatnya merasa pusing dan mabuk, tapi inilah yang sedari tadi Mei inginkan.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, terima kasih karena sudah membagi cerita, memang sulit untuk menceritakan hal yang seperti itu, dan itu juga tidak saya sangka, mengingat di luar Konoha, anda adalah pahlawan." Nada dengan permohonan maaf yang di keluarkan oleh Mei, cukup di balas oleh anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Apakah maksud dan tujuan anda berada di sini Mei-sama, tidakah sepantasnya seorang kage seperti anda berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto, orang-orang yang berada di belakang mereka dan ingin menyingkirkan dan memanggil Mei dengan sebutan pelacur, langsung melarikan diri setelah mendengar Mei adalah seorang kage.

"Seperti anda Naruto-kun, saya disini juga ingin menglupakan sejenak persoalaan yang ada di dalam hidup, seperti yang anda tahu, di usia yang sudah sepantasnya untuk menikah ini, saya .. belum juga mendapatkan jodoh." Beberapa tegukan dari botol sake yang di pegangnya cukup untuk membuat Mei menceritakan ini. Naruto yang mendengarnya, membelalakan matanya tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang Mizukage ini bicarakan, kenapa? Dengan tubuhnya dan statusnya yang tinggi itu, sulit di percaya jika Mei ini adalah seorang yang single.

"Banyak orang yang melamar dari sana dan sini, tapi mereka tidak memikirkan kasih sayang atau cinta, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah nafsu dan jabatan, nafsu karena telah memiliki saya sebagai istrinya dan memiliki istri seorang kage yang bisa membuat semua orang besar kepala. Orang-orang yang saya cintai, semuanya mati, Zabuza, Ao, semuanya sudah mati. Ditambah dengan perkerjaan seorang kage dan pasca perang ini Naruto-kun, apakah anda tidak stress?" Mata Naruto yang sudah selebar cangkir yang di pegannya pun protes karena sudah tidak bisa melebar lagi, Zabuza? Haku…

"Maafkan saya Mei-sa-" sebuah glare di terima Naruto sebagai tanda agar tidak menyebut embel-embel -sama. "Maafkan saya Mei-san, karena, tim sayalah yang telah membuat Zabuza kehilangan nyawanya, bukan memori yang indah juga Mei-san, karena, saat Zabuza meninggal juga ada seseorang yang saya sayang meninggal setelah melindung Zabuza." Hati Naruto semakin meringis, setelah mengingat Haku kembali, orang yang sudah mengajarkanya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. 'Lindungilah orang yang kamu sayang, karena kekuatan yang sebenarnya berasal dari situ'.

Mei hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, meminta maaf walaupun bukan bagian dari orang yang membunuh Zabuza, membuatnya menaikan pandangan Mei terhadap Naruto. Garang di medan pertempuran, rapuh saat sendirian dan gentleman terhadap wanita.

"Tapi, sepertinya mereka berdua ingin anda melanjutkan hidup anda Mei-san, karena mereka tidak ingin anda seperti Kakashi-sensei yang suka berlama-lama di kuburan sampai terlambat 2 jam pada jam pertemuan." Naruto mencoba menghibur Mei, karena bagaimanapun sakitnya atau hancurnya hatinya, itu adalah takdirnya sebagai seorang jinchuuriki, dan siapa pula bisa melihat orang secantik dan se-sexy Mei sedih?

Dan, rasa hormat Mei terhadap Narutopun naik lagi, saat sedang depresi memberikan hiburan dan semangat kepada seorang yang tidak lebih depresi? Mungkin Mei jatuh cinta dengan pengaruh alcohol yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan beberapa tegukan terakhir, Mei mengahabiskan botol sakenya, mukanya yang memerah kini menatap Naruto dengan Hormat, Cinta dan.. Nafsu?

"Ne, Naruto-kun." Naruto mengernyitkan dahi mendengar sebutan itu tapi tetap memilih diam.

"Maukah kau.., menjadi orang yang membantuku untuk melanjutkan hidup?" Naruto hanya menganga setelah mendengar kata yang di ucapkan Mei, Mei yang melihat ekspresi Naruto langsung menciumnya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto yang terbuka tersebut.

Dengan insting, mulut Naruto menerima dan beradu lidah dengan Mei, pertarungan yang berlangsung lambat dan sensual, membuat Naruto melumat bibir Mei. Desahan kecil yang di keluarkan Mei saat aksi tersebut membuat penis Naruto sedikit mengeras. Tangan mereka mulai meraba satu sama lain, dari bagian atas sampai bagian bawah tidak ada satupun yang terlewat. Setelah melempar uang sesuai dengan harga sake yang di pesanya, Mei melakukan **Shushin** ke kamar hotel yang di sewanya bersama dengan Naruto.

* * *

><p>*<strong>WARNING! LEMON IS HERE! GO TO NEXT LINE IF YOU WANT TO SKIP LEMON*<strong>

* * *

><p>Konoha Leaf Green Hotel<p>

Sesaat keduanya masuk, keduanya kembali bersilat lidah, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang pelan-pelan dan sensual, kali ini, silat lidah yang di lakukan keduanya cepat, ganas dan hot, tidak ada kata kasih sayang di sini, yang ada hanyalah nafsu yang sudah terlihat jelas di mata keduanya.

Naruto melepas ciuman ganas dan mulai menciumi leher Mei, cium, jilat, cium, jilat, gigit dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan yang membuat nafas Mei menjadi tidak beraturan karena merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka membuka pakaian satu-sama lain. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Naruto membuka resleting yang ada di depan baju biru yang di kenakan Mei dan langsung merobek kaos berbentuk jarring yang di pakai Mei sebagai dalaman. Mei yang dari tadi asik di ciumi, kini memfokuskan sedikit chakra lavanya untuk melelehkan baju Naruto tapi tidak sampai melukai kulit Naruto, efek panas yang di keluarkan chakra Mei tersebut, membuat suasana yang sudah panas tersebut menjadi lebih panas lagi.

Sesudah mengenakan pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat lahir, aka telanjang, Naruto mulai memegang dan memijat payudara Mei. Mulutnya mengulum, menjilat dan menggigit puting susu payudara Mei sebelah kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memijat dan mencengkram payudara yang satunya lagi.

Desahan Mei makin menjadi-jadi saat tangan kiri Naruto yang kosong mulai menemukan jalanya di antara kedua kaki Mei, tanganya perlahan-lahan menelusuri kaki yang mulus dan putih itu, terkadang mencubit perlahan dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuan, yaitu vagina Mei yang berwarna pink. Tangan itupun mulai meraba-raba vagina Mei yang pink itu dengan perlahan. Jempolnya kini mulai mengusap perlahan klitoris Mei yang sudah menonjol dari tadi. Dengan perlahan, satu jari masuk kedalam vagina Mei dan memijat bagian dalam vagina Mei. Satu jari di tambahkan lagi dengan perlahan dan dengan 2 jari yang berada di dalam vagina Mei, Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya, jempol tangan Naruto mengelus klitoris Mei dengan semakin cepat. Mei yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan yang Naruto berikan akhirnya melepaskan orgasm pertamanya dan membasahi tangan Naruto. Naruto menjilat tangan yang sudah berlumur cairan Mei sampai tidak tersisa lagi dengan senyum rubah yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Anda itu manis Mei-chan, Saya ingin merasakan anda langsung dari asalnya" dengan begitu, Naruto langsung menelusupkan wajahnya ke antara kaki Mei dimana terdapat asal cairan manis yang baru saja di rasakan Naruto.

"Mmmhh.. ahh…, ugyaa.." desahan Mei tersengal karena Naruto baru saja mengigit klitoris Mei. Lidahnya kini menjilati cairan manis Mei yang keluar karena perbuatanya barusan. Karena ingin lebih, Naruto menyisipkan lidahnya kedalam vagina Mei dan mulai menggerakanya. Tanganya meremas-remas payudara Mei yang dan memainkan putingnya yang mengeras.

"Hiyaa… ahhh… ohh… ahh…" desahan Mei makin menderu karena ulah Naruto di bawah sana yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"AHHHHH~" teriakan Mei yang merdu tapi memekakan telinga terdengar yang menandakan dirinya sudah orgasm untuk kedua kalinya. Cairan yang menyemprot dari vaginanya dengan senang hati Naruto meminumnya dan menjilat vagina Mei sampai bersih.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.., sekarang giliranku.. Naruto-kun" dengan nafas Mei yang masih tersengal-sengal, Mei mencengkram penis Naruto yang sudah menggantung dan mengeras. Dengan perlahan, dikocoknya penis itu hingga mengeluarkan sedikit pre-cum. Mei mulai menjilati pre-cum yang keluar dari penis Naruto. Asin, tapi sedikit manis, itulah yang ada di dalam benak Mei saat merasakan setitik sperma Naruto yang keluar, tangannya meremas perlahan testis Naruto sambil lidahnya memainkan kepala penis Naruto. Sudah cukum main-mainya, Mei mulai mengulum penis Naruto sedikit demi sedikit. Delapan inchi tentu bukan ukuran yang kecil, namun bukan masalah untuk seorang Mei Terumi.

Mei mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya yang kini di pegang oleh Naruto untuk mempercepat agar Naruto ejakulasi, jilat, cium, hisap dan gigitan pelan terjadi secara berselingan dan dengan hisapan yang kencang, Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi dan keluar di dalam mulut Mei.

"Hehe, sedikit itu asin, tapi kalau banyak, anda juga manis" Naruto mencium Mei di bibir yang membuatnya terkejut. Biasanya, laki-laki benci jika mencium perempuan yang habis melakukan oral. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak begitu.

"Aw~ anda juga manis Mei-chan, tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Bukankah kita-" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Mei sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan miliknya. Dengan insting tubuh, maka terciptalah ciuman yang hot, sensual dan penuh dengan lumatan-lumatan mesra.

"Dasar naïf, memang sepertinya terlalu cepat, tapi aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun" Mei berbicara disaat ciuman sedang memelan sedikit dan langsung memanaskan lagi semuanya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, sekarang pilih, depan atau belakang?" Mei berpose dengan melebarkan satu kaki ke atas dan memperlihatkan lubang vagina dan analnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam dan sepertinya sedang memilih di dalam hatinya. Merasa terlalu lama, Mei akhirnya memilihkanya.

"Naruto-kun, disini." Mei menunjuk ke lubang analnya yang merah dan bersih, melihat itu, Naruto hanya mengagguk dan mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang tersebut.

"Ahhh~" keduanya mendesah keras saat merasakan sensasi penis Naruto yang 8 inchi itu, masuk dengan sukses kedalam anus Mei, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dengan perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang anal Mei, di sertai dengan erangan dan desahan Mei yang memintanya untuk cepat dan keras, Naruto dengan senang hati menyanggupinya.

"Ah.., ah.., ah.., lebih cepat! Ahh.., yeah.., lebih keras lagi! Ohh..~" desahan Mei yang di layani oleh Naruto pun semakin keras dan cepat. Tangan Naruto mencengkram dan memainkan payudara Mei dengan keras dan kasar, tapi itulah yang membuat Mei semakin keenakan.

"Hah.., hah.., hah.., Mei-chaaan~" Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam rectum Mei dan Mei pun mengeluarkan cairanya sendiri yang membasahi bedsheet

"Kita belum selesai Naruto-kun~" Mei merangkak kearah Naruto yang sedang terlentang dan membersihkan penis Naruto dengan cara memberikanya blowjob.

Setelah sudah mengeras kembali, Mei berlutut dengan pantatnya mengadap kearah Naruto dengan tangan dan siku di atas kasur menopang tubuh, Naruto yang melihat ini pun langsung berdiri dan mengesek-gesekan penisnya di antara vagina Mei.

"Doggy-style huh?" tanya Naruto sambil terus menggesek-gesekan penisnya yang membuat Mei geram karena ingin segera di tusuk oleh penis Naruto

"Bukan! Ini namanya Foxy-style! Foxy-kun!" mendengar kata rubah tersebut, Naruto menjadi panas dan dengan segera memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Mei yang menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat karena di tusuk tanpa persiapan.

"Foxy-style huh? Kalau yang bilang Kyuubi dan Kyuubi itu perempuan, baru saya percaya!" geram Naruto sambil terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat yang membuat Mei semakin berteriak penuh kenikmatan.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, kyaaa~" Mei menjerit karena telah mencapai orgasme, tetapi hal ini tidak di dengarkan oleh Naruto yang masih saja memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mei yang sudah basah karena orgasm yang tadi.

"Ah.., ah.., ah.., Naruto-kun.., sudah cukup.., henti-ah~" Mei sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tubuh Naruto yang tadi sudah dibakar amarah kini sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan lagi, dan dengan satu gerakan yang cepat, Naruto mengigit leher Mei dengan cepat dan membuat keduanya mencapai orgasm karena gigitan tersebut.

Tidak terlihat oleh keduanya, sebuah tato Kyuubi yang berukuran kecil, terbentuk di leher tepat Naruto mengigit Mei, dan kedua insan yang telah merengkuh nikmat dunia itu, jatuh tertidur atau pingsan.

* * *

><p><strong>*LEMON END HERE!, IT'S SAFETY AREA!*<strong>

* * *

><p>Segel tempat Kyuubi di segel<p>

"Hah, hah, hah, dasar segel sialan! Kalau dulu aku masih bisa mastubarsi, sekarang karena kaki dan tanganku terikat, jadi tidak bisa mastubarsi! Ini lebih kejam dari pada neraka~" Seorang wanita telanjang yang di belenggu oleh rantai tangan dan kakinya hanya bisa menatap dengan marah kearah pengurungnya yang asik bermain esek-esek dengan Mei.

"NARUTO! Kemari kau! Kesini! Dan akan kutunjukan bahwa Foxy-style itu ada! Kesini dan bebaskan tanggung jawablah akan ke hornyan yang aku derita sekarang! RAWR!" Wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah api yang panjang, mata merah dengan garis vertical menggeram dan meraung-raung di segelnya untuk menyuruh Naruto berhubungan badan dengannya. Kakinya yang basah karena keringat dan juga cairan yang keluar dari kemaluanya karena melihat bokep secara live tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi horny.

* * *

><p>Konoha Leaf Green Hotel<p>

"Mmhh.., Naruto-kun." Mei merapatkan badanya kearah Naruto yang membuat Naruto memeluk badan Mei yang sedang telanjang bulat. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak muncul di dalam benak Naruto setelah Kyuubi berteriak-riak

"Kenapa perasaanku akan terjadi perang sesama orang berambut merah?" Naruto hanya mengehela nafas dan tidur dengan Mei berada di pelukannya.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tertawa pervert sambil membawanya kedalam alam bawah sadarnya di mana, segel Kyuubi berada.

* * *

><p>FIN?<p>

Well~ here is it~

Is it good? Is it bad?

Tell me what do you think!

With the pervert smile

Randz

R

E

V

I

E

W

II

V


End file.
